Don't Let Me Go
by bubblegumbrains
Summary: Violet Allerdyce is the twin sister of John Allerdyce. While her brother is a loner because everyone knows to stay away from him, Violet is forgotten. Forgotten by friends, family, everyone. Although it probably doesn't help that she's mute. So what happens when Bobby Drake, someone who promises to never forget her, comes to Xavier's? BobbyxOC
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: oh hey. So basically I love Bobby and there is a extreme lack of Bobby/OC fics so I decided to write this..please bear in mind I'm a terrible writer. Also I realized I forgot to describe what my OC looks like, so google Kaya Scodelario and that's what she looks like! On with the story!**_

* * *

><p>The first solid memory I have is with John when we were about 5 years old. We were hiding under his bed in our shared room, the only light we had was the small amount shining under our door. There was lots of screaming, although my 5 year old brain was accustomed to hear such noises in this house. Then there was a distinctive slapping noise and my mother fell silent. After that there was only cries of pain from my mother, and gentle grunts coming from my obviously drunk father. We fell asleep after that, hands clenched together.<p>

I was six when I stopped talking. I learned quickly that talking only made things worse. I was taught that women were meant to be seen, not heard, though by my fathers rules I was meant to never be seen by the public eye and most definitely not heard by anyone. John had it easier than me, but he did get quite a few beatings while trying to protect me.

I was eight when we were forced to leave home. We had to leave because of something John did. I'm not really sure what he even did, all I know was one second I was being kicked in the ribs, the next father was rolling around one the floor, trying to get the fire off him. John was standing by the doorway, eyes wide, and the candle on the table had burnt out. He grabbed my hand and we packed quickly, grabbing everything we could carry, food, clothes, first aid. And then we run. We run, and run, and run, and we never look back.

* * *

><p>We're both 13 now, and the only place we have to call home is a abandoned warehouse in the outer edges of New York. It's not that bad honestly, no one ever goes in there, and we have each other. John is quite annoyed by the fact that I still haven't spoken since we left. Believe me, I want to and I've tried to, I just can't. We also figured out what happened that fateful day we left home. John is a mutant, one who can control fire (pyrokinesis as John called it). I'm a mutant as well, and I personally think that my power is way cooler than his (although he would definitely argue about that). My power is fear. I can bring up your worst nightmares and fears, and I know everyone's fears, or when they're afraid. It's not that discreet though, I can only bring up someone's fears by summoning this weird black fog and casting it over my target. John said that we should have mutant names, and that all mutants had names pertaining to their powers (we knew this from the constant news about mutants, and one named "magneto" in particular), and he named himself Pyro, which wasn't that creative in my opinion. I had to stop him from naming me something like nightmare or fear, by shakily writing "shadow" on a piece of newspaper.<p>

* * *

><p>"How much money was that today?"<p>

I hold up 10 fingers, then put them down and held up 5 fingers.

"Not bad I guess, we've done better though."

I didn't like pickpocketing. It made me feel terrible. So while John did that, I simply begged. Honestly, you'd be surprised at how many people ignore a starving child.

John continued to talk about some mutant laws, though I couldn't care less. I heard a gentle thud at the main entrance and threw a ball of newspaper at John to shut him up. Getting to his feet, he quickly shoved the cash into one pocket of his oversized leather jacket, and retrieved his lighter from the other pocket. The door slammed open as we climbed up the ladder to the second level.

"Hello? We aren't here to hurt you." A woman's voice called out.

Peering over the rail, but making sure they couldn't see me, I saw a woman with red hair, a man with brown hair and red tinted glasses, and a older bald man in a wheelchair. Crouching back down I held up 3 fingers to let John know how many there were.

"Teens or adults?" He whispered into my ear, tapping my left hand as he said teens, and my right as he said adults.

This was a system we had worked out so I could answer yes or no and this or that questions without talking. I flipped my right hand over so my palm was facing up to tell him they were adults.

_'We are not here to hurt you, please come down. We are like you.'_ A voice spoke in my mind.

Wait. A voice. In my fucking mind. What the actual fuck.

'_Miss Allerdyce, I would appreciate if you would refrain from swearing. But yes, I am speaking in your mind. And I can do this because I am a telepath, and a mutant, so please come down dear.' _

I lock eyes with John before climbing down the ladder, him following close behind, muttering about how this was a bad idea. When I reached the bottom of the ladder I turned to the strangers, black fog forming in my palms and curling around my fingers. I wasn't afraid to show my powers around them since they were quite obviously like us, but I was concerned if they were like that Magneto guy.

"Hello, thank you for coming down, I'm Scott Summers, and this is Jean Grey and Charles Xaiver." The man with the sunglasses said.

I simply stood my ground and stared at them. John did the same, idly clicking his lighter on and off.

"We want to take you to a school, were you will be others like us, and you'll be protected." Scott continued.

"We can protect ourselves fine, thanks." John said.

Scott wearily eyed my black fog, which had now grown and was encompassing my hands in large orbs.

"Maybe against some humans, but mutant laws are being introduced, and if the wrong human discovers you two things could be disastrous. Not to mention there are mutants out there who are a lot stronger that you, and who do not mean well." Charles said. "If you come with us I can not only promise you protection, but I can promise you a home, and friends."

I glanced at John and after a brief facial argument I stepped forward and gently nodded to signal I wanted to come.

* * *

><p>Jean told me that the ride to the mansion wouldn't be that long and that we would be there soon. Scott sat next to me and asked lots of questions which I obviously didn't answer.<p>

"You know it's very rude to blatantly ignore me." Scott said indignantly.

"She's not ignoring you, she's just mute" John said with a slight smirk, flipping his lighter as he always did.

Scott looked slightly ashamed, and got up to shuffle through some duffle bags nailed to the wall of the jet. After a while he produced a black notebook and a blue ink pen, which he handed to me.

He didn't get a chance to ask any questions though, since Jean informed us that we were two minutes from the mansion and that we would be landing soon.

* * *

><p>After we got to the mansion we went through a tour that was boring as frick, and we were each deposited at a door that would apparently be our new room. A woman who called herself Storm was our guide for the tour, and she told me .that I would have a roommate, which I wasn't that thrilled about. Hoisting my single backpack over my shoulders I turn the doorknob to find a small girl about my age. She had medium length brown hair and small features.<p>

"Oh hi, can I help you?" She said.

I slip my notebook out of my pocket and write '_I'm your new roommate.'_ before ripping the piece of paper out and handing it to her.

"Cool! I'm Kitty Pryde." She said after reading my note. "So do you not talk or something?"

I shake my head, brown hair getting in my vision.

"Oh ok. So what's your name?" She said while sitting back down on on the pink bed she was on before. I assume the one next to hers is mine so I drop my bag on it and sit down.

_'Violet Allerdyce or Shadow, either is fine.' _I write quickly, handing Kitty the notebook rather than ripping the page out.

"So what's your power? Mine is phasing, which means I can walk through walls and stuff."

_'That sounds really awesome! My power is kinda hard to explain, I'll get my brother to do it later.' _

"You have a brother? What's he like? Is he cute?"

I giggle slightly at her last question. What, just because I don't talk doesn't mean I don't make any noises at all.

'_Yeah, he's my twin, and he can be a bit of a ass most of the time, but he's nice if you get to know him. And I'm not gonna call my brother cute! You can decide for yourself when you meet him.'_

"Fine." She said, sticking her tongue out at me. "Well you can unpack after dinner. Yikes we need to take you shopping soon."

I roll my eyes at her as I stand up. So far having a roommate didn't seem too terrible, she was pretty nice.

* * *

><p>Dinner was ok, Kitty introduced me to a ton of her friends but the only ones who's names I actually remembered were Piotr and Jubilee. John, as usual, sulked for majority of dinner, clicking his lighter. Kitty had dubbed him as "cute when he's not scowling.".<p>

That night before I went to bed I had the leisure of a shower, washing my face, and brushing my teeth. Which all sounds pretty normal, except for the fact I haven't been able to do any of those on a regular basis.

As I was in bed I decided that I liked this new life very much.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: well there ya go. I'm a terrible writer ah. But if you liked it please review, follow,& favorite so I can know if I should continue! Ilyasm!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hi everyone! Ok here's just a quick little filler chapter, but I promise I will have a full chapter up this weekend! And thank you a for your lovely reviews, keep em coming! Ok on with the story.**_

* * *

><p>If there's something I've learned in life, it's that nothing good ever lasts. My first few weeks at Xavier's were amazing, and then Kitty got a boyfriend and forgot about me. My only friend wouldn't talk to me anymore, and it wasn't like she was avoiding me on purpose, but rather she simply didn't remember to talk to me. Eventually I got moved into a different room, one by myself, after Kitty's claims of my frequent nightmares.<p>

John was the only other person who ever seemed to know I existed. And he didn't forget about me at least, but he knew I was safe here and didn't see a point in being around me. Not to mention, being caring about someone would completely ruin his bad boy status at the school.

No one else really knew I existed. Teachers wouldn't notice if I missed class, other students would pass me without a second glance.

"Maybe if you'd talk, open up more, then they'd notice you." John told me one late night when neither of us could sleep.

I swear, I wanted to talk, I just can't. And I don't even know why I can't, there's just something inside of me that's holding me back.

It's been about 4 months since we arrived and everything was getting quite tedious if I was to be honest. Get up, go to classes, do homework, go to bed, repeat.

Each time a new student arrives I can't help but think_ "Maybe this one will notice me, maybe they won't leave me." _

None of them had.


End file.
